Code Locked down
by Bookwrom
Summary: Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita, get locked on Lyoko.


Code Lyoko

Code: Locked down

Plot: Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita, get locked on Lyoko.

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita are on Lyoko just fishing up a battle. Aelita goes in and deactivates the tower. When she comes out Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi are waiting for her. Then a big shock goes tough suddenly a big shock wave goes though all of them and very computer in the factor goes blank. When the computer comes back on Jeremy whose back at the factory asks "Are you guys ok?" "I think so at lest I don't feel any different" says Ulrich. "Even though that was pretty wired, I think I should get you guys back here before X.A.N.A try's something" Says Jeremy. "I think that a good Idea I'm getting this bad feeling" Says Yumi looking around at Lyoko. Jeremy starts to devirtual them.

"Devirtual Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita" Shouts Jeremy. They wait for at lest 5 minutes but none of them leave Lyoko and all of a sudden the scanners start to miss up. An hour past by and the gangs getting restless on Lyoko Odd whose be complaining for the last hour that's he's board looks up and say's "Hey Einstein what wrong? We'd all like to come home now." "Yes, Jeremy what's wrong why are we still on Lyoko" Says Aelita as nice as she can. Jeremy racking his brain in factor say's "I don't know! You should have been devirtual by now. I've tried everything my only solution is… You guys my not likes this". Odd cuts in like always and says "Jeremy just spill it we can take it." "Odds right Jeremy, tell us what's going on" Says Yumi. Ulrich in a laugh ton looks up and says "Jeremy this is series Yumi just agree with Odd for the first time."

"Ok, ok" says Jeremy "I'll tell you what's going on. You see we that shock went though you guys it changed your virtual scripts and now the scanner won't read then. So it seems you guys are locked in Lyoko." "I smell a rat name X.A.N.A..." says Ulrich in angry tone, "I would assume so" says Jeremy looking more worried then angry. "What he try's to hurt you Aelita" he shouts. "Jeremy common down I'll be fine. Now let's get back to the really problem at hand us stuck on Lyoko is there anyway for us to get out?" "I could make you whole new virtual scripts but it will take some time" Says Jeremy. "All we have is time its not like we can go anywhere" says Odd in a sarcastic voice. "Wait!" Say's Jeremy "Now it looks like X.A.N.A done something to one of the scanners." But it's hard to tell which one." That's cool we'll take care of it Jeremy" Says Ulrich. Jeremy thinks about it for minute and then says "Fine but keep a low profile now that X.A.N.A got you in there theirs know telling what he's planning." "Don't worry about us you just work on getting us out of here" Says Yumi.

Jeremy looking pushrod says "I'll try to go as fast I can but, oh no! "What's wrong Jeremy did X.A.N.A do something else?" says Ulrich. "I just remembered school, I got to get back there, if they figure out were all gone there going to start wondering were we are. And even worst if they can't find us they mite even call are parents" Says Jeremy panicking. "Go to school and stall until you have time to get us out of here" says Ulrich. "But how do I explain where you guys are" says Jeremy he more overwhelmed. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita say "Lie!"

Flips to Jeremy at the school talking to Jim "So you're telling me Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita has something called Lyoko fhobe Odes" says Jim. Jeremy looking at his watch says "Yup that's what they have and remember you can't check on them because it's very conatus." "Wait what about Yumi if she has it I can just call her house and ask" says Jim. "Yumi parents our indille that she has it if you ask they'll make up some kind of lie" says Jeremy. Jim looks around and says "Fine and walks off".

Back on Lyoko, Ulrich looks at the others and says "I think we should spilt up Aelita and I will go to the Desert sector, Odd you go to Mountain sector, and you Yumi you go to the Forest sector." "Wait don't you thing we should stick together" says Odd "just in case X.A.N.A try's something." "With Ulrich plan we will cover more ground quicker" Says Yumi. "Fine, but if something happen to one of us don't say I didn't warn you" Says Odd looking mad. Aelita looking at Ulrich says "We better get going then." As they all are going there separate ways each one of them looking at the other says "Be safe."


End file.
